Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to eyewear, and especially eyewear customized for a wearer.
Description of the Related Art
Eyewear has a wide variety of applications, including optical correction, safety (such as in construction or sports), aesthetics, shading the eyes from sunlight, and viewing three-dimensional images or video.
In each of these applications, eyewear is typically mass-produced with little or no customization. At most, a consumer may select from a variety of off-the-shelf eyewear designs and have lenses made for optical prescription. However, the shape and dimensions of the face, as well as the field of vision, vary widely from one individual to the next, and it may therefore be beneficial to provide eyewear that is customized to the wearer's face, field of vision, external influences, such as a helmet, or other parameters specific to that individual.